Jillian
by Cold Music
Summary: Réflexion d'Axel. Roxas est parti, il sait pourquoi, ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Sora... Non... Axel l'a lui aussi fait partir. Mais c'est trop tard pour regretter.


**Jillian**

POV Axel :

J'ai tant pensé. J'ai tant rêvé. Préférant m'exiler dans mes songes que de me comparer aux autres, de m'ouvrir. J'ai tant vu de gens différents. J'en fais parti. Et encore, je suis toujours là, pas plus intelligent ni moins idiot que quand je me suis 'réincarné'. Encore maintenant, je me pose des questions ?

Pourquoi moi ?

J'essaye encore, et encore de trouver un sens à cette deuxième vie. Mais je ne vois rien. Je fais tant d'efforts, pour rien. Alors je cherche, autre part. Du coté de l'organisation, de Demyx. Un type sympa, tiens. Crétin sur les bords, seulement. Enfin, nous nous entendions bien (et encore maintenant), forcement, deux paumés de la vie, ça se sent, ça s'entend et ça devient ami. Et ça forme une belle paire d'imbéciles qui seraient digne d'un adolescent pré-pubère. Enfin… C'était déjà ça. Même avec un imbécile qui méritait bien une claque par moment, c'est déjà de la compagnie. Vous êtes contents. Enfin, y'a mieux, aussi.

Puis bien sur, tu es arrivé.

Petit blond vénitien au caractère bien trempé, révolté du haut de tes quinze ans et peut-être trop blessé par notre mystère.

Tu ne voyais que ce que tu ne voulais voir. Tu te protégeais du monde, de la souffrance. Tu nourrissais secrètement des pensées obscures, et des rêves ambitieux. Tu ne prenais que ce qui te plaisait dans l'attitude des autres ; De mes gestes d'amitié qui révélaient pourtant un amour détruit, tu en faisais des gestes porteurs d'un sentiment pur que nous ne devrions point connaitre. De toutes ces vies détruites par nos fautes, seule l'ambition tu voyais de tes yeux céruléens.

Et tu combattais, aussi. Désespérément. Tu te battais pour toi, pas pour les autres. Ça te conférait un peu de vie, que d'enlever cette dernière aux autres. Tu te pensais puissant, avec ta Keyblade à la main, et ton manteau noirci par l'état de ton âme et par le sang versé. Tu pensais pouvoir te défendre, avancer sur ton chemin sans jamais demander de l'aide. A vrai dire, tu obéissais à Xemnas, aveuglement ou presque, et tu prétendais pouvoir te défendre seul ?! Coincé dans la solitude, longtemps tu te serais acharné à te détruire, et à comprendre. Car seul, tu n'étais rien. Tu faisais croire aux autres que tu étais fort. La bonne blague. Je les voyais le soir, ces traces de larmes sur tes joues et ton oreiller mouillé.

Tu n'étais qu'un gamin qui mentait. Un enfant jouant dans la cour des grands, et qui pensait pouvoir prouver que tu méritais autant que les autres de vivre.

La preuve, c'est toi qui es parti le premier.

Tu étais incapable de voir la vérité, de l'affronter. Tu étais pathétique, dans un sens.

Mon cœur ne te comprenait pas, mon âme se révoltait vainement pour que je t'aide. En fait, je t'ai juste plongé encore plus dans les Ténèbres infinies. Dès le départ, je t'ai aidé, alors que tout était déjà joué.

Pourquoi n'as-tu compris qu'à la fin qu'avant même que tu ne 'naisses', ton destin était déjà scellé ?

Tu te battais, inutilement. Cette flamme des anciens jours de bonheurs s'éteignaient dans tes yeux, tes yeux se fermaient de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, ton destin s'achèverait. Et tu le savais.

Dans ton âme, tu ressentais ce bientôt-anéantissement mental et physique. Je voyais tes hésitations avec les Sans-cœur. Tu pensais être pareil qu'eux, non ? De misérables créatures, intermédiaires, qui obéissaient à une personne. Et toi, tu as compris, le plan de Xemnas. Trop tard. Alors, sachant que tu ne pouvais l'éviter, tu es parti, et a rejoint Sora. Sora, le Grand Sora, qui nous tuait pour commettre le péché de vouloir vivre. Comme lui. Pour vouloir rêver, sentir, exister. Nous étions morts avant d'avoir été vivants, et nous voulions renverser la donne. C'était normal, non ? Qui ne l'auraient pas fait ?

N'importe quel Humain l'auraient fait. Ces imbéciles d'Humains.

En voulant prouver leurs puissances, ils se détruisaient eux-mêmes à petit feu, sans tenir compte des conséquences, seulement des buts. J'ai vécu, et j'ai vu. Leurs guerres, leurs souffrances et leur sang. Leurs larmes, leurs cris et leurs cœurs. Et eux ne me voyaient pas. Forcément, qui s'intéresseraient à un déchet de l'humanité ? Un petit chien qui voulait juste manger à la table des maitres ? J'ai vu tant d'horreurs se dérouler devant moi.

Roxas

Tu es parti depuis longtemps. C'est de ma faute, si tu es devenu _noir_. Pardonne-moi. Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu un peu de compagnie, avant de m'éteindre moi aussi. Je voulais juste une bonne raison de vivre, de mourir aussi. Je voulais moi aussi être comme toi. Je désirais moi aussi cette naïveté d'adolescent, ces ambitions, toutes ces choses qui te donnaient la rage de vivre. Je ne les ai jamais eues.

Moi aussi, le soir, je voulais éprouver de la compassion pour ce que j'avais détruit le matin. Je voulais tellement avoir l'impression d'avoir un cœur, même si ca n'avançait que plus encore ma date noire.

Mon rêve s'est terminé il y a bien longtemps. Nos rêves se sont brisés tandis que tu me tournais le dos. Je t'ai d'abord haï. Puis je me suis résolu ; toi tu avais eu un cœur, j'en étais sûr, tu devais avoir raison. Surement. Tu ne pouvais te tromper, puisque tu m'étais supérieur. Ta gloire passée, tu t'en foutais. Alors tu as tout brisé, d'un seul pas dans le 'nénuphar'. Sans penser aux conséquences, tu as brisé notre univers. Sans le vouloir, tu nous as plongés dans un brouillard.

Nous ne serons jamais plus ensemble. Nous ne mangerons plus jamais de glace ensemble. Plus jamais je n'entendrais ton rire. Plus jamais je ne verrai tes yeux se baisser, puis tes jambes qui t'emmenaient loin de moi. Néanmoins, tu ne me mentiras plus. Enfin, tu ne parleras plus tout court.

Tu ne pleureras plus, ou du moins, je crois. Il n'y aura plus de larmes nous séparant. Juste Sora.

Mais j'attendrais, moi aussi, après une deuxième réincarnation. Je ne sais pas quand elle viendra. Mais j'attendrai. Qu'on se revoie encore une fois.

Avant que nous ne devenions des monstres.

_« No More Tears  
I'll Always Be Here  
'Till The End »_

~x~o~x~o~x

Et voila une fois de plus un one-shot KH, mais cette fois ci, du point de vue d'Axel. Etrangement, je trouve que mon écriture est différente sur ce chapitre…. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je m'étonne aussi du fait que j'écrive encore des o-s sur KH… Ma passion n'est pas encore terminée, il semblerait ! (Mais si on attend encore un an pour 358/2 Days, je sens qu'elle va bien vite se consumer…). En plus que l'autre pouffe de Xion casse tout….

J'espère que vous aurez aimé, donnez moi votre opinion par reviews ! =D


End file.
